taritarifandomcom-20200214-history
Taichi Tanaka
Taichi Tanaka (田中 大智, Tanaka Taichi) is one of the main characters of Tari Tari series. He is a member of the "Choir and Sometimes Badminton Club" and the sole member of the Badminton Club. Appearance Tanaka has short, black hair and brown eyes, with a muscular build. He is as tall as Atsuhiro Maeda (Wien) and often calls Konatsu Miyamoto "Short Stuff". His school uniform is a white shirt, red tie, blue trousers, a dark belt and red sneakers. Personality Tanaka is a hard-headed person, usually denying his feelings and mistakes. But he can also be a good friend, supporting other's ideas and supporting them to reach their goals as well, towards the end of the series he seems to have developed some feelings for Sawa Okita. Background Tanaka is also a good badminton player, as he eventually joins a badminton university due to a recommendation. Plot On the first day of school, Tanaka was introduced to a transfer student named Atsuhiro Maeda (who has a nickname Wien). Tanaka was also assigned to show Wien around the rest of the school. As Wien was new to Japan, he usually consulted books about the cultures of the country, Tanaka was persistent that Wien just consult him instead of books as they were inaccurate. Eventually, the two become best friends. Eventually, it was announced that the Badminton Club that Tanaka was in was to be disbanded due to lack of members. In an effort to save it, Tanaka had invited Wien to the Badminton Club. Later on, he was challenged by the Choir Club to save only one of the two clubs via a Badminton Match. Due to a Member disadvantage, the Badminton Club was forced to join the Choir and Sometimes Badminton Club. Eventually, Tanaka learned how to project his voice and sing very well along with the rest of his club. He was also involved in Wien's "WestStop Rangers" Project. Wien was last seen singing "Shiokaze no Haamonii" with the rest of his club as a song to Sawa Okita, who was abroad. It was also known that Tanaka had a crush on Sawa as he spoke to her before leaving but the vocals were off, therefore leaving what he told her a mystery. Relationships Haruka Tanaka Haruka is Taichi's older sister Konatsu Miyamoto Sawa Okita Wakana Sakai Atsuhiro Maeda Trivia * The name Taichi means "big" (大) (tai) and "wisdom" (智) (ichi). * Taichi's surname Tanaka means "field, rice paddy" (田) (ta) and "middle" (中) (naka). ** It can also mean "dweller in the rice fields" * Other notable characters Nobunaga Shimazaki (Taichi's seiyū) had voiced like: ** Haruka Nanase from Free! ** Satoru Furuya from Diamond No Ace ** Shinichi Izumi from Parasyte * Taichi lives with Haruka Tanaka (Taichi's older sister), who is studying in college. Gallery Tari Tari - 07 - Large 21.jpg|Taichi studying in class vlcsnap-2012-08-10-14h02m13s153.jpg|Taichi with Sawa Okita and others Tari Tari - 07 - Large 07.jpg|Taichi with Atsuhiro Maeda in the Club Room Tari Tari - 07 - Large 02.jpg|Taichi with Wakana Sakai TARI TARI - OP - Large 06.jpg|Taichi with with the rest of the group 557742-tari_tari___01___large_03.jpg|Taichi with Konatsu Miyamoto Tari Tari - 07 - Large 04.jpg|Taichi in the choir club tari_tari-06-konatsu-wakana-sawa-taichi-atsuhiro.jpg|Taichi with his club tari-tari-01-9.jpg|Taichi in practice tari-tari_03_taichi_annoyed.jpg|An annoyed Taichi tari-tari-01-54.jpg|Taichi with his friends Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Gallery Category:Students Category:Choir and Sometimes Badminton Club